


Whump shots.

by NightmaresForGoose (Freepoetynightmare)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Hurt Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freepoetynightmare/pseuds/NightmaresForGoose
Summary: Sander sides whump. Some end good. Others don't. Suggestions welcome.
Kudos: 23





	Whump shots.

Logan was curious. That was a bad thing. 

Remus was already so scarred up and no one would believe him that it wasn’t his fault.

That Logan was behind it. 

Remus struggled to break the cuffs holding him down to the table. His breathing quickened. It had been fun to start with but quickly went past his limits. 

Logan turned on the light over him. “I think today we’ll see if you can rip your vocal cords from screaming.”

“Please..” Remus wasn’t sure what he was asking for. Mercy? 

Logan didn’t acknowledge the whimper and pulled out a syringe filled with a bubbling purple liquid. He stuck the needle in Remus' neck and pushed down on the plunger. 

Remus started screaming. 

Logan didn’t stop for ten hours. Not until Remus had passed out twice and couldn’t speak from screaming so much.

“Another success.” Logan said. The cuffs unlocked. “I will see you again next week.” With that he turned and left. 

Remus lay there too stiff to move. He had long since run out of tears. 

Then the door opened again.

Logan was back?

He never came back!

There was a familiar hiss. “I knew he was lying!” Janus snapped before walking over to Remus. 

Remus turned his head and opened his mouth but no words came out.

Janus frowned looking him over. “What did he do to you?” 

Remus let out a strangled whimper. 

Janus picked him up and Remus found he still had some tears after all.


End file.
